gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bifta
Grand Theft Auto Online | manufacturer = BF | price = $75,000 (Online) (Southernsanandreassuperautos.com) | related = Injection Dune Buggy }} The BF Bifta is a dune buggy featured in the Beach Bum Update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The Bifta has a appearance similar to the 3D Universe version of the BF Injection, which now looks like a Volkwagen Beetle. The buggy generally resembles a slightly enlarged Meyers Manx, a kit car made from a Volkswagen Beetle, it possessed a generally exaggerated design, an open air occupant compartment, no doors, curvy shells and a large rear-mounted engine, making the vehicle particularly distinctive. It is seen with a wide array of body color combinations encompassing the body and its trims. Current Design Gallery Performance GTA V The Bifta is a solid vehicle; having a fast and stable top speed and acceleration, and due to the fact that it's an off-road vehicle with its dune buggy-like design, it performs acceptably well off the streets and on off-road terrains. However, the Bifta can be problematic when navigating through bumpy terrain at high speeds, which can result either in a spinout, or a rollover. It also suffers from having a slow braking speed. Due to this, it takes a while to come to a full stop, although this can be remedied by upgrades available at Los Santos Customs. In terms of handling, the Bifta navigates terribly, as it has a short wheelbase which makes it prone to spinning out even at medium speeds. The Bifta also lacks major deformation, making the vehicle very rigid for many crashes - with only engine damage being a possible threat to the use of the vehicle. Wheel cambering is common, especially around the front end, causing the wheels to camber negatively into the wheel arches, eventually bursting the tires, or completely disabling the vehicle from turning. Overall, the Bifta is a solid off-road performance vehicle for racing, and escaping the police (although the open bodywork does make any player(s) inside of it more vulnerable to gunfire). GTA V Overview V4 (In-game model - Exhausts only) }} Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In Single Player, it is automatically added to the players garage when the DLC is installed (XB360/PS3). * Spawn near the beach areas of Los Santos (enhanced version). * Available on SouthernSanAndreasSuperAutos.com for $75,000 (enhanced version). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Available at southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $75,000 in GTA Online. * A few Biftas can be found around the O'Neil farmhouse during the Series A - Steal Meth heist setup. Image Gallery Bifta-GTAV-Front-SocialClub.png|The Bifta on the Rockstar Games Social Club. bifta with solid roof.jpg|A Bifta with a solid roof, an extra purchasable from Los Santos Customs. BiftaCustomized-GTAVPC-Front.png|An NPC-modified Bifta in enhanced edition of GTA V. (rear quarter view) Trivia *The default radio stations of the Bifta are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *"Bifta" is slang for a joint (i.e. a weed tube, similar to a cigar). *A wrecked version of this car can be found slightly north of the Sandy Shores Hangar, behind the gas station in the fenced area along with several other wrecks. It was here before the Beach Bum Update came out, suggesting the Bifta was in development while the game was been made. *The Bifta used to be free as it was provided as part of the GTA Online Beach Bum update (among other extra items). *The Bifta cannot have a Crew Emblem fitted to the car. *Like its predecessors, the Bifta uses a small but sturdy (possibly a 1.6-litre) flat-four engine like its real life counterpart. *It also shares its engine sound from the Monroe. It seems to be higher pitched. *Any Bifta purchased prior to Title Update 1.13 could not be sold. Any Bifta purchased after the update can be sold. *Originally, neon lighting were able to be applied on the Bifta. After an update, it removes this, with Rockstar noting that the Bifta was never intended to have neon lights. The same applied to the Dune Buggy, which was also notified by Rockstar in their patch list. See Also *BF Injection - Another buggy that was manufactured by BF. Navigation }} de:Bifta (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by BF Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Buggies Category:Dune buggies Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles